Picha
Picha is an Argentinian player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is mostly known for his level The Spaceman and later for his first demon level System Split, although his most downloaded and liked level is TripleStep. Levels Unrated Levels * Cheless - His first level ever created. It is a fairly old level, as can be told by the decoration, which is mediocre, as well as the gameplay. The song is Clutterfunk. Although this level never got very popular (the most liked comment has five likes), it still has almost 16,000 downloads. Hard Levels * Energy Circuit (featured) - A step up from PeteX, as there is basic block design, and the gameplay is a touch better as well. Although the creator called it "the most beautiful online level," the level is a little bit of an eyesore, and in the comments, some people disagree with his statement. Although this level is featured, it only has roughly 27,000 downloads and roughly 3,000 likes, and the top comment has three likes. * ExtasyStep (featured) - A level that has some block glow, but not as much as The One. It is an xStep remake, and although the gameplay is different, it still resembles xStep in some way. The level has roughly 46,000 downloads and about 5000 likes. * Extreme Party (featured) - A level that features a decent Hexagon Force-style decoration and the song Back on Track. The colors change frequently. This level is a little more famous, with roughly 43,000 downloads and 4,000 likes. There is not much else to say, as this level is pretty basic and similar to Hexagon Force. * Rise of the Machines (featured) - A 1.8 tech-based level with the song Time Machine. The creator calls it a "Terminator 3 GMD Parody," and that is fairly accurate, although the graphics were not as detailed, and there was no real resemblance to Terminator in the level besides the tech theme. The level has almost 94,000 downloads, and almost 8,000 likes, making it one of his more famous levels of the time. * The One (featured) - A remake of Can't Let Go. The first thing to see when a player enters the level is the glow- the blocks have glow decoration. This makes the level, unlike some of his other levels, visually appealing. It has almost 60,000 downloads and almost 6,000 likes. Harder Levels * Days of Glory (featured) - A level that uses the song Theory of Everything. The level uses many fairly new decorations, and it looks good. It uses lots of pulses, not only on the level as a whole but on the objects. The level uses a variety of objects and decorations. The level has almost 4,000 likes and almost 35,000 downloads. * Drop The Base (featured) * End of Season (featured) - A remix of his best designs for the end of Update 1.9. * Everlasting (featured) * Happy Level (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Tamii. * Land of Tomorrow (featured) - A Hexagon Force-styled level with the song Dry Out. However, the sync is virtually non-existent. The design is not terrible, but as stated earlier, it is styled like Hexagon Force. It has just over 40,000 downloads, and a bit more than 2,000 likes. * Make It Drop (featured) * Memories of a Dream (featured) - A level that is reminiscent of Hexagon Force, but it is more simplistic than his other levels. The song is Cycles. As stated by a commenter, the level plays well and is aesthetically pleasing. The level has roughly 2,600 likes and 35,000 downloads. * Memories (featured) - A level that he started a year ago but never finished until now. * Night Creature (featured) - A level that was made for Halloween. The song is Polargeist. The level is fairly bright and features many decorations, a lot for its time. It uses a good mix of decoration from different eras to create a good-looking level with fun (if not copy-paste) gameplay and decent sync. The level has roughly 6,500 likes and almost 80,000 downloads. * Pearl Essence (featured) - A level that uses 25,000 objects. * PeteX (starred) * Positive Vibe (featured) * Runaway (featured) - His best level, according to him. * The Spaceman II (starred) - The sequel to his other level, The Spaceman. * The Spaceman (featured) * Time Control (featured) - A collaboration with Rolipso. * TripleStep (featured) - His masterpiece level. It is his most downloaded and liked level. Insane Levels * Faraway (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Alaiskai. * New Adventures (featured) - His first 2.0 level. It is dedicated to Juvia. Demon Levels Medium Demons * System Split (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Alaiskai. Hard Demons * Crystal Power (featured) - A collaboration with Saria, Glock, Faser, Zaturn, Jerelom, and Jahaziel. Trivia * Picha was almost never seen in community sites or twitch.tv. He once had a YouTube channel with a video of one of his levels, but that channel was never confirmed to be real. * Picha only made one level during Update 2.0, but he returned to building levels recently. * In his level System Split, there's a recreation of the monster in the first sneak peek of 2.0. ** The monster shows around the 50% mark. Category:Level creators Category:Players